Promises
by Harmony1991
Summary: When Harry makes a promise, what will happen when he doesn't keep it? H/Hr OoC WARNING: Mentions of abuse, violence, will try To keep it T rated. Nothing Graphic, mostly only talking. Some Weasley bashing too most likely
1. Prologue

I stood under the lamp post, listening to the screams and shouts that were barely heard from across the street.

My fingers were numb, and the tips of my ears tingled, but I couldn't move, not till I knew she was alright. Time passed and the screams steadily became softer. How no one else could hear them? I don't know, but I did 'cause I knew the truth.

Several more minutes passed, and finally the creak of a door could be heard. My head shot up, anticipation filling me. The sound of soft footfalls sounded, and I gripped the first aid kit tighter. The she appeared.

Bushy brown poked out from beneath a old blue knit cap. The ratty jacket hug loosely on her wiry frame, hiding the secrets.

As she crossed the street towards him, I saw she was clutching her left hand, tears streaking down her pink cheeks.

"Hermione." I called out as loud as I dared, not wanting to risk my own family finding out he was out of the cupboard.

Her brown eyes snapped up to mine, a weak smile stretching her lips. "Harry," she breathed, speeding up towards me.

The second she was near me, I pulled her into a hug -she was the only person I touched willingly- but was careful to avoid her wrist.

She sobbed slightly, and I brought us out from under the lamp and onto the curb.

"Let me look." I said, gently lifting her left hand into my lap. Blue, finger-shaped bruises were already starting to form and I had no doubt it was most likely re-broken. Sighing, I pulled out long strip of fabric I had torn off a old rag the Dursleys were going to throw away, and started to wrap her tiny wrist up.

For a second, I thought about trying to convince her -again- to go to the hospital, but I knew her answer. "We're only seven Harry, who would believe us?" I knew she was right, but it didn't stop me from thinking about it.

After I finished, Hermione pulled her hand back, wincing as it lightly brushed her leg. She scooted closer to me, and placed her head on my shoulder.

We sat like that for who knows how long, our own misery taking over our thoughts.

"Harry?" She whispered, her breath turning white in the night.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we will ever be able to leave? That we will ever be saved?"

I tensed. Before carefully whispering my answer with as much sincerity a 7-year-old can have.

"Hermione, no matter what, I promise that when I'm older and stronger, _I_ will save you."

**A/N: So starting this new story, the next chapter will take place many years in the future.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Jewel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter starts while harry and most of the gang are in the DoM (I think thats what it is called...)**

I could feel cold sweat break-out across my forehead, a feeling of dread settling in my stomach. A door appeared in front me, and I shot through it, not thinking. Neville and Ron were hot on my tail. I could hear the shouts of the Death Eaters behind me, and my heart leapt into my throat.

_I need Hermione. _

No! Don't think about the past, only the now matters. I shook my head roughly to clear the thoughts.

_She would know what to do._

Stop it! I mentally shouted to myself. I wouldn't let past decisions stop me now.

Grinding my teeth, I push myself harder. Shaking off the previous thoughts, I follow the instinct that my scar is giving me, and made a right.

I skidded to a stop.

Ron and Neville bumped into me, not yet noticing what had caught my attention.

"Why are we...stopping...?" Ron trailed off, seeing_ it. It _being a lifeless body hanging by the arms in the middle of the room. The face was devoid of nearly any color, the persons clothes was torn in to many places to count. They would have been unrecognizable if it wasn't for the brown bushy hair...

"Hermione."

***Flashback/no-pov ***

**Year one**

"Harry!" Hermione shouted from down the corridor. Harry stopped turning to look at her, the boys who surrounded him looked also.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You said you would study with me today." She was panting, her breath coming out in gasp.

A few of the boys raised their brows,but most jus snickered into their hands. "Um, Hermione? Can I talk to you for a second?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry grabbed the top of her arm, and pulled her off to the side.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Hermione, I can't study with you today." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Why not?" Disappointment seeped into her. _He had promised._

"Well, I promised a few of my friends that I would show them a few tricks on the broom." He grinned at her, as if the idea should excite her.

"But you promised." She whispered, her reeling still when he had called someone else his friend.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he looked around nervously, "maybe some other time, okay?" Once again not waiting for an answer, he ran off to be with his so-called friends, not noticing the small tear that ran down her cheek.

"Next time, yeah."

**Second Year**

Hermione ran out of the hospital wing, adrenaline running through her veins from being able to walk again. She looked around franticly, watching as the other students greeted their friends with hugs. She had wholeheartedly expected Harry to be here waiting for her, but her shoulders sagged when she didn't see him. _Maybe he's waiting in the Great Hall._

A smile lighting up her face, she took off the that direction.

However, though, she soon had to stop due to a large group of people standing around something.

Pushing her way to front, Hermione stood completely still as she took in the scene.

There was Harry, standing in front of a women who was scribbling down whatever he was saying. Ronald Weasley stood next to him, soaking up the attention like a sponge. A red-headed first year- Hermione believed her name to be Ginny- was clutching to Harrys arm, staring up at him adoringly.

Why was he here instead of meeting her? Why was he letting someone touch him? What had happened while she was petrified? These thoughts flew through her ming at a surprising pace, causing her to become dizzy.

"He saved me!" The sudden shout cause Hermione's head to snap. _He saved her..._

She ran.

**Third Year**

The night chilled her bones as Hermione walked toward the lake. She carefully stepped over twigs and large branches, careful not to make a sound. If anyone knew she was out so late, she would be in _big_ trouble.

She shivered as she felt the night grow colder, it was nearing below freezing. Pulling her ratty coat tighter around her, she continued on.

A scream made her stop cold. Eyes snapping up, Hermione threw away her thoughts of stealth, and ran towards the sound.

As she approached the lake, the screams got louder and louder, and she finally realize what the person was shouting.

"SIRIUS!" Her heart leapt into her throat as she heard Harrys frantic calls for his guardian, she pushed herself faster.

Dementors roamed the sky, hundreds of them. The swarmed over the lake, pushing towards Sirius Black and Harry, who were laying on the ground across the lake.

Sirius seemed to be passed out, and Harry was crying over him. She felt tears coming to her own eyes at the sight.

With newfound courage, she raised her wand and shouted,

"Expecto patronum!"

**The next morning**

"I know it was my dad, Sirius, I know he saved us." Harry said.

Hermione wanted to correct him...

She didn't.

**Year Four**

"Harry, I need to talk to you." she said, pulling her coat tighter around her.

"Can it wait, I need to finish these plays." he turned back to the parchment.

"Harry, it's really important." At the pleading sound of her voice, he looked up.

"What is i-?"

"HARRY-BERRY!" A shrill voice shouted out. He groaned, turning around to see Ginny run up to him.

"We need to go shopping." She grabbed his wrist, pulling him up.

"Wait, Hermione, what were you going to say?" he turned away from the impatient Weasley, who huffed.

"Well, I-"

"I'm sure it's nothing important, right Hermione?" The red-head cut in again. Without waiting for an answer, she tugged Harry out of the room. "Right, lets go."

A sharp pain in her side, reminding her what Victor had done, forced her not to stop them.

_Why haven't you saved me, Harry?_

**End Flashback/ Harry pov**

Ignoring the Order fighting around me, I walked numbly toward the body.

I cut the rope.

I caught her in my arms.

People shouted at me.

I clutched her tighter.

_I am so sorry, Hermione._

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Jewel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was to white. To clean. To neat. To _lifeless._ Though that more had to do with the pale girl lying in the too white bed.

Harry sat next to Hermione, his head bowed, silent tears streaming down his face. He hadn't left her side since he saw her at the Ministry, only by force. Not when Sirius told him he had to back away for the mediwitches to get through. And when they said she could have visitors again, he was back at her side, clutching her hand.

Her hands were wrapped in bandages, and they traveled all the way up her arm to her shoulder. Patches of gauze lay on her neck, hiding the fresh and old scars. Harry could the scar that rested right below her left ear, following it as it traveled down her neck before disappearing into the gauze.

He remembered when she got that _he_ hurt her.

Hermione's mom had just died from "mysterious" internal bleeding. Harry had stayed with her every minute he could, which was rather hard being only eight, and the Dursley demanding him more then ever. They were sitting in her mothers garden, picking at the weeds in silence. Hermione was determined to make sure that the garden stayed here even when her mother couldn't.

The firs note of her fathers arrival was the slamming of the front door, then briefly after "Hermione!" was shouted. Hermione had tensed up beside him, a look of fear and panic crossing over her face before disappearing into the mask of nothingness she usually wore around everyone beside Harry.

Quickly, she got to her feet, wiping her hands on her jeans, before gesturing to him to stay there. Then she went in to face the booze breathing dragon.

Harry shut his eyes tightly when the first slap came. Had to bit his fist when the punch came. And nearly threw up the small snack she had given him when he heard a crash.

Finally, it quieted, and Harry thought it was over, that he could go in there and heal her. Just like he always did. But when he reached the door, he stopped dead in his tracks.

There was Hermione, laying still on the floor, blood oozing from the long cut on her neck.

Harry bit the palm of the hand that wasn't holding Hermione's. He couldn't think of that anymore, at least, not without loosing his lunch. He swallowed thickly, once again falling into a depression like state.

Everyone was confused as to way her was so emotional with her. As far as they knew, he had no idea who Hermione Granger was before they found her. And he knew that he should go out and tell them his past. _Her _past. But they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't know that he ignored her all those years because he was trying to get her what she dreamed of. What _he_ dreamed of. That, now that Sirius was his full guardian, he was planning to swept he off her feet, and save her from the terrors of her so-called home. That he had already set up a Gringotts account that was attached to his so she would never have to worry about her next meal, or needing new clothes. That she was everything he needed, and he made sure people knew who he was and made connections so she could finally have friends.

They wouldn't get that they didn't matter to him anywhere near as much as she did. And they wouldn't get that as long as she was by his side, he felt as if he were complete, as if he didn't need anyone else but her.

They just wouldn't get it.

**A/N: So theres the long awaited chapter. Sigh, Sorry I am so bad with updating but I get easily side tracked. But I will try to update more often, though I can't promise how long the chapters will. Most likely around the same length as this one. **

**Reviews spur me to write, someone reviewed today and then I wrote this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the book**


End file.
